


Masquerade

by meeglemore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeglemore/pseuds/meeglemore
Summary: Six years later and Ladybug still hasn't returned. Marinette couldn't possibly go back to being a hero now. Not after the death Adrien AgresteAnother note is that I originally published this works on fanfiction.net so I'll try to update on both sites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't edit very much, so there will be some light mistakes. There's no real plan I literally just make up shit as I go.

Six years going on as Ladybug. Six years of volunteering and saving lives. Six years that Hawk Moth had been getting stronger and stronger each time. Stress is already reaching the limit and the self doubt of Marinette Cheng. She couldn't keep up at this rate. Even though she has her lucky friend, Chat Noir. She wouldn't think it would be enough. At least eventually, she knew it wouldn't be enough. She retired, no more hero saving.

She reached her dream of making her clothing line with help of her best friend Ayla. Life was great but her second one, she could feel herself losing. What if she couldn't keep up anymore? What if there would be a moment that she couldn't get to a another victim in time again?

There had been some deaths. On Ladybugs hands, and it was all her fault. Some blamed her, some didn't. There had been times where she couldn't save them. Times she had to make sacrifices, there were times she had to let go. Marinette had never forgiven herself. Not the day when she lost the love of her life, Adrien Agreste.

That's when everything went downhill from there. The memory flashed before her eyes, of the last time she had saw Adrien. His hand extended, reaching out for her. So she quit. So did Hawk Moth. He had disappeared like Ladybug. Going back to their normal lives. Pretending they were in make believe. Though Hawk Moth, every so often will appear. Chat Noir will easily save the day from him.

Marinette gazed at her vanity. Placed inside was her miraculous. She missed Tiki, but she couldn't possibly be a hero anymore. She can't do it, the only one has been Chat Noir. She missed that mischievous cat too. She would only watch the news for updates about him. He's gotten stronger, taller and bigger. Chat didn't need her, see? There's already a hero. She didn't need to be out there anymore.

"Marinette!"

"Yes?" Marinette gasped out of her memory bank - well more like nightmare bank. She felt her heart racing. It felt as if she just ran a marathon. "I'm sorry," she turned, giving a smile.

"Marinette, I know it's been two years since the, but..." Her friend Ayla, paused. She sympathized with Marionette. For a while, Ayla thought that Marinette was just going through a crush phase with Adrien Agreste. All through the years though, Marinette never once stopped loving that boy. She never once had told her feelings to him.

Ayla stopped, not bothering to finish her sentence. Instead, she placed a hand on Marinette's head, giving a nice pat.

If only Ayla knew the truth, Marinette thought. She wished everyday she can tell Ayla who she really is. Though, it didn't matter anymore. She wasn't Ladybug anymore. There is only Chair Noir now. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to... right?

The door to the shop rang, customers walking into the clothing shop. Marinette greeted them half heartedly.

Ayla quickly stepped in for her customer service to kick in. Greeting them and showing their latest designs.

Why couldn't she do just simple customer service? She could hear her kwamis voice you need to be Ladybug!

She couldn't possibly be Ladybug again. There was no way, not ever again. Not after some of the innocent lives that were lost. If she were to arrive again, they would blame her. Point their fingers that everything was her fault, and she wholeheartedly agrees. She could have saved them. She could have done better, there were other ways. There had have been.

Even though Marinette racked her brain for answers and different strategies she could have done, there was none she could think of in her previous fights. She wondered how Chat Noir kept going. How he can just keep fighting six years straight. Though, the deaths weren't on his hands anyway. She envied him.

Marinette did admit to herself that she missed the heroic work. She missed it, but she couldn't do it anymore. Having a double life was not only exhausting, but she couldn't just keep going. Hawk Moth had disappeared, so why did Chat Noir keep going.

"Gabriel Agreste will be hosting a grand ball in tribute to his new clothing line competition! Whoever wins will be the guest of honor of this said ball." Both Marinette and Ayla turned their attention to the TV news stand hung up on the wall. The picture of Adrien Agreste's father appeared next to the news caster.

That's right, Marinette thought. How could she forget, not only her favorite designer but the love of her life's father? She hadn't seen any of the new designs from him the past years. The only thing she could guess was that he was in mourning of his son. She didn't blame him, as she were in mourning herself.

"Marinette," her long time friend, Ayla had called. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I'll... " she trailed off as she stared at the news, "that I'll be participating in the event?"

"Yes!" Ayla exclaimed with joy. Not only would this help the store and Marinette's designing career. Ayla believed that this will help Marinette to move on. If she got in contact with his father, she could confess her feelings for Gabriel Agreste's son. Something she had wanted to do since she was fourteen.

I don't know Ayla..." Marinette mumbled to herself, her head drooping so she looked at her feet. "There are many, many good designers out there. It'd be one in a million."

Later that night, black haired ex-heroine sat at her desk. She stared at the blank page of her sketchbook. What kind of design Gabriel Agreste would want anyway?

"Nothing! I got nothing!" She groaned to herself and laid her head on her desk. Her long grown out hair fell over one of her shoulders as she leaned forward onto the desk.

Marinette had lost inspiration. She had no will to even draw anymore or come up with new things. Doing her favorite things, didn't seem to even make her happy anymore.

Her lip began to quiver and she could feel her tears beginning to swell up. She let everyone down. She let her own city down and her friends. If only her family and friends knew the truth. If only at least one person would know the truth.

All she could say through sobs to herself was "I'm sorry,". It wasn't enough. Apologizing wasn't even close to make everything better.

Marinette wiped her eyes with her palms. With each stroke she did, only more poured out. Her heart hurt. To the point where she could feel the heartstrings tugging inside her chest. She had failed everyone. She had failed those innocent people. She had failed Adrien. Just thinking of him, caused her to weep even more.

What was she even suppose to do? She couldn't go back to Ladybug it would just make things worse. All she could think of were the memories of the deaths on her hands. All she could think of was Adrien. The past six years was all she could think about was him. How much of a failure she is, how terrible of a hero she had been. She knew she wasn't cut out for it. Even from the very beginning when she first met Tikki, she couldn't do it.

Then the idea clicked. Adrien's father is hosting the ball... She felt terrible for doing this. This was a tribute to him though. To make up her regret. It's not the best, but it's all for herself to heal. At least she hoped.

Marinette grabbed her art supplies and began to sketch. Throughout the entire night she made design after design. After one was finished and colored, she couldn't help but hate it. She crumpled it up and threw it away, continuing on her design. Over and over Marinette had done this. Her color pencils were becoming short, her pens running out of ink. Colors marked on her attire, ink splotches covered her fingers.

As morning sun rose into Marinette's room, Ayla peeked inside the designers room. Marinette had fallen asleep on her desk. She had stayed up all through the night working on her design.

Ayla had tiptoed inside her best friends room to glance at her work. There was some maybes on certain sketches she had posted in front her on the wall. Some note-to-selfs were on the papers with arrows pointing at the designs. Some with only just question marks and some describing in detail of what kind of fabric she had pictured. Color schemes she had picked and patterns she has created.

Ayla slowly lifted the ex-heros hand up to see underneath Marinette's arms. With a shock, Ayla couldn't believe her eyes what she had designed. Slowly, the best friend eyes saddened but gave a soft smile. She rubbed Marinette's head and tiptoed out of the room.

Marinette slowly woke in the mid afternoon when the sun began to hit her eyes. She squeezed them shit the slowly began to open them. Her vision blurry for a moment then focused back into her room. She quickly sat up from the sight of her bed, Chat Noir casually laying there. Her heart pounded from panic. His arms folded behind his head with his lips with a mischievous smug.

Marinette patted her face and wiped her eyes to wake up more. She looked back at her bed to see it now empty.

"Dreaming," she confirmed to herself.

Marinette somewhat wished that it was true. She missed her flirtatious black cat. Would he ever forgive her? For just leaving him in the dust?

Nostalgic memories flooded into the jet balck haired woman when she was a teen. At first sight of Chat Noir she definitely felt the "love at first sight" moment. Though when she met Adrien Agreste, it wasn't love at first sight. She gradually became interested in him more and more.

That cat deserved some closure. After all she disappeared. Without even telling him.

Marinette heaved a sigh through her lips.

She slowly took the small box out that contained the power of creation and placed them in her pocket.

Later through the day it was like any other. Working with Ayla and taking care of the store. Though Ayla was very insistant with Marinette's designs. She could tell Ayla saw something in her room. Not that she minded but wanted it to be a bit of a secret to herself.

As the sun was setting Marinette sat her room at her desk once more with the earrings placed in front of her. It was for Chat. She hadn't seen him over six years. Not mention they never revealed their identies.

"I must be on out of my mind." Marinette spoke to herself with a shaky voice. Slowly she placed each earring on. Once her eyes opened, there floatin Tikki smiling happily at her master without a word.

"I'm only doing this for Chat!" Marinette exclaimed to Tikki, "this is only for a bit."

"Whatever makes you happy Marinette! Just say the magic words!" Tikki flew over her shoulder giving her a tiny hug. Tikki was very patient with her owner. Marinette may not believe it but Tikki knew she is and will always be the perfect heroine.

"Tikki," Marinette smiled as she peeked over her shoulder, "spots on!"

Chat Noir casually cruised along with his pole while jumping and running and humming through his night patrol. He would wave to the ladies who were walking home and as well bow to them if he bumped into them.

They fawned over the beautiful cat but there was person that had his heart. Ladybug, the beautiful hero of paris. The intelligent beautiful Ladybug. He missed her. Her eyes, her laugh, her voice. He kind of forgotten what she had sounded like, it must've been more mature now. Hell, it seemed as if he were only dreaming of her. As if she never existed and he was the only hero.

Chat Noir never gave up on his lady. Once a month he will call her on his device during transformations. Even though she never answered.

To his surprise he was receiving the call instead!

"She's back! She's back!" He cheered jumping up and down. He quikly answered before it was too late.

"I wonder when you would call me, my lady." He heard the Ladybugs giggle of his greeting. Her laugh, it never changed.

"Will you meet me at the Eiffle Tower?"

"Of course, my lady. I will not keep you waiting!" He hung up but he couldn't move. His heart was racing his hands were becoming clammy. What was wrong with him?

It had been over six years since he had seen this woman. Six years of lost contact. Six years of not seeing her at all.

Chat Noirs legs slowly began to jog. Soon then he began to sprint. He couldn't stop. He had to get there as fast he could. Soon as he could. For some reason he could feel his eyes begin to water. Relief was finally coming over him. Relieved that he wasn't alone anymore. Relieved thst he knew the love of his life returned from wherever she was.

He had no one else but Plagg to be right beside him. He hoped that Ladybug would now stay by his.

There she was. Ladybug, gazing over the city of paris. Some lights flickering out and some lights flickering on.

Chat Noir took in this moment. Not only to keep this in memory bank but in awe, in agape of how more beautiful she had become. Her hair had grown down her back. She had stillthe same hair style of the two pigtails.

The breeze played with her long hair pigtails pusning them behind her, revealing her face. Of course, she still wore her spotted mask.

Chat Noir slowly stepped behind her, "Good evening, my lady."

Ladybug froze at the sound of his voice. It had gone deeper than she rememebered. Over the phone seemed different but now he was right behind her.

"Hi Chat," she smiled to the black cat. "I missed you".


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir inhaled a deep breath. The sharp cold air filled into his lungs. He gazed at the beautiful, young, matured woman he knew long ago. Ladybug, the heroine of Paris. The heroine of his heart. Her long hair in the same style of pigtails of many years ago, played with the cold breeze. Her icy blue eyes met his forest green ones. Her pink lips tugged into a small, warm smile. A smile so welcoming that it could make the cold winter into spring. Her mask, still veiled her identity, that he so badly wanted to know. That he just needed to know, and just be with her forever. Without a second thought, the black cat rushed to her, taking her into his arms tightly as he could.

Ladybug completely taken off guard by this action, but she couldn't help herself but fold her arms around his waist. The leather hit her cheek, Chat Noir's body was now shielding her from the chilly wind. The scent of Chat Noir waved into her nose with their embrace of cinnamon. Ladybug began to tremble and felt her lip slowly quivering. Her vision becoming blurry once again and she looked up at Chat Noir with gritted teeth. The face of shame and hurt expressed through both of their faces.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug sobbed out. "I know that will never be enough, but i should have told you i was going to be gone."

"I never gave up," Chat Noir replied without hesitation. "I never stopped waiting for you, princess. I will wait to the end of time, just for you." He stepped away from Ladybug, giving her a deep bow. Lightly taking her hand, and lightly kissed her knuckles.

The young masked heroine watched the cats movement's. Her loyal companion, never once doubted her. Never once was upset with her or resented her. He still fought for her.

The masked cat towered over her, lifting a hand to caress the spotted heroins cheek. He gently wiped her tears away with the side of his claw like gloves.

"A princess does not cry." Chat Noir spoke softly. The Ladybugs heart had begun to pound. Her cheeks quickly heating up, knees and hands suddenly becoming shaky. She felt her pores suddenly sweating as the breeze tried to cool her. These feelings, she knew all too well what these were. Her throat was choking up, and all she said - more like yelled, "I have to go!" Then she pulled out her trustee yoyo and latched the nearest building. Then, she launched off into the night.

Chat Noir rushed after her, yelling for her. He chased the spotted heroine with his might. His legs digged into the ground to be more agile. He stretched them out as far as he could and as fast as he could. Once she made sharp turns, he cut across buildings. He continued to shout her stage name, though she wasn't listening. He never stopped calling for her until once he got her cornered he had lost sight. Ladybug was always a fast one.

What could he have done to make her run away? What did he do that was wrong? He placed a hand to his face where he covered his eyes as if to cover his tears from people from watching. The salty tears stained his cheek then hit the pavement as if it were rain itself. After a long, agonizing six years to see the love of his life again, she runs away. Will it be another six years to see her again? Silence was surrounded on the rooftops of buildings. Soon the silence was to be broken by the masked cat by his small sobs. He lolled his head up and shouted out his frustrations. He too, was beginning to think he couldn't do this anymore.

"Why did you run away?" Tikki flew in front of her as soon as Ladybug reverted back to herself, Marinette Cheng.

"Because!" Marinette threw her hands in the air out of resentment.

"Because what?" Tikki pressed on.

"Just... because!" Marinette was too afraid to admit that she had fallen for the Chat Noir. She never wanted to fall in love again, not after the incident. Though, at first she already did love Chat, but that wasn't the case. She didn't wanted to be with anyone. She thought she didn't deserve to be with someone. Especially since she thought her hands were filthy. Who would want hands like mine? She thought. They were hands that can't even catch! A klutz, and always be a klutz. How could Chat Noir love her the fact that people died on her hands. She hated herself. She was angry with herself that she knew if she saw herself she would punch them.

"Marinette, it's not your fault-"

"YES, Tikki. It was! There were other ways, there should have been but I -" During Marinette's sentence, her eyes scanned around the room for her kwami. Her eyes then laid fixed on the earrings she had taken out. Her spotted friend had vanished once more.

Marinette's mind flashed to the memories of nights of each victim she had failed. How each victim suffered and passed. How she cried and sobbed and tried to save with her might but she only failed.

The ex-heroine fell to her knees with palms placed over her head, as if protecting herself to block something. She apologized out loud over and over with tears beginning to spill. Some streaked down to her mouth where she tasted the salty tears. Marinette made her way to her bed with soft sobs, soon crying herself to sleep.

Adrien Agreste, the boy who supposedly died, slunk inside his tall, red bricked, old building through his apartment's window. He had de-transformed after his meeting and then chasing Ladybug. How frustrating this was! He missed her already. Just having her in his arms, they were already aching for her.

In his apartment was surprisingly clean, for an average adult male, they could never take care of themselves. On the other hand, Adrien Agreste made sure that he would not be that way. Going over to his old friend's house, Nino, there was clutter everywhere. From then on he vowed to never do that. The apartment was not too cramped, he didn't have much in his studio. It still seemed as if he's still trying to move in. All he had was a queen sized bed, a laundry hamper, a nearby kitchen with a few dirty dishes that haven't been washed in a few days. A small frame of a selfie picture of him as Chat Noir and his lady. Next to that was a photo of himself and his mother. There was a small night stand that the picture frames was settled on, next to it was an empty bowl with a dried spoon inside. Adrien hurriedly closed his studio window, hearing near by sirens going off. He settled his friend Plagg, his kwami, onto his bed on top of a pillow. Adrien made his way to the fridge, grabbing his friends favorite cheese slowly setting it on a plate beside him.

"Sorry for wearing you out so much, Plagg." Adrien spoke softly to him.

The small cat kwami perked up, smelling the camembert cheese and slowly made his way to it.

"S'kay," he replied, lazily taking bites of his favorite snack.

Adrien then plopped down next to his friend, closing his eyes to heave a deep sigh. All he could see was Ladybug. She had come back to him, but he let her get away. He was so furious with himself. How could he let her get away with that? That was his new goal, to find this girl and her identity. Even though she wouldn't like it, but hey it's been six years. If she's not coming back to fight, he has a right to know who she is then he could protect her and do all the work for her. If that's what it takes, he would.

He remembered the spotted hero's smiling face. Her laughter reminded him of the glowing akuma's that she had healed. Pure, light. She was the light of his loneliness.

He heard heater turn on through the vents. He slowly began to feel the warmth again in his toes and fingers. The scent of the air freshener dispensed of cinnamon filled the room. He could feel his stomach begin to gurgle. Adrien groaned, he totally did not want to get up now to get something to eat. He was definitely not going to eat Plaggs cheese either. For now, Adrien decided was just gonna starve for a bit. His muscles were and they ached. His body was now catching up from when he chased ladybug, and all the nights he had helped with the police.

"My lady," Adrien stared up at his apartment ceiling. His arm outstretched toward the ceiling, "I miss you already." He slowly sat up, feeling the slight soreness of his stomach. His blonde hair, slightly disheveled. He grabbed his black pull-over hoodie and headed out, leaving his kwami behind to rest. Adrien himself, began to feel on giving up. He had the power of destruction, without his partner of creation, then what was the point? He would only just makes things. He probably already made things worse. Hell, he already made Ladybug run away from him.

Adrien walked inside the cemetery, to his fake grave. Every week he would go to it a collect the things his friends had given him. The only person that knew he was alive was Nino. The only person he could trust for now. Even then, he hasn't spoken with Nino in forever. At his grave he saw some candles that were lit for him, he blew them out. There some flowers and some photos of his friends that he took with when he was in school. Oh, how he missed school. He loved to learn. He wished he could have stayed a bit longer.

Soon them, Adrien ears perked up. The sound of the creaky metal gate opened, footsteps on crunchy leaves, he jumped behind his grave and hid behind it. Who was it? He thought. Who could possibly be visiting him in the middle of the night? He so desperately wanted to look but the smallest sound he'd make would give him away. He sat still, his back against the cold tombstone. He heard plastic settling down onto the ground, he assumed a bouquet was wrapped. He could hear whoever picking up things and setting them to side. He could hear sounds of sweeping up the tombstone. Then heard a fire flicker. The scent of lavender soon came into the air. Incense, Adrien concurred. Who could be visiting him? The sounds of glass hitting against the concrete came, then pouring of water. Last thing he heard was a small sniffle.

"I've always loved you, Adrien," the shaky voice spoke, "I always will."

His heart stopped. A confession? Adrien clutched at his chest as he was holding his heart. Someone loved him? All the this time? Soon as he heard the creaky gate again, he scrambled up to his feet. He scanned the area everywhere but they had disappeared. Now he felt extremely guilty for faking his own death.

There laid on his tombstone was the light if incense of lavender, a willow tree branch, tea. It bugged him of who visited him, but he couldn't afford to blow his cover. He picked up the tea that was freshly made. He took the sip of it from the floral watercolor cup. It tasted of cinnamon.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the tea as if he were talking to the person who came. He then thought, maybe one day he could meet them and thank them. Tell them not to worry no more.

"Thank you," Adrien spoke, looking up at the stars. Giving him a bit more will to go further. A cup of tea, who would have thought that was exactly what he needed. A cup of tea to keep him moving forward to save the world, and to find his spotted lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien!

Marinette sat up rapidly from her bed. Heart pounding, quick, deep breaths. She put a palm to her temple, she could feel her face from the cold sweat. When will these go away? She thought. Possibly never. Her teeth clenched and felt the tears coming. God she hated crying. She hated it so much, it was the worst and wasted so much energy.

There is so much work to do. She had to keep coming up with ideas and designs. She couldn't just take a day off. Marinette forced herself off her bed, slowly and dragging her feet to get herself dressed. When did it become such a struggle to get ready? It used to be so easy. Especially during her school days. She was always in a hurry and excited to going to school.

Marinette could easily remember those school days. It was as if it were only yesterday. First thing she would do was brush her hair put them in the tiny pigtails, get dressed, hurry down from her attic room to greet her parents. Then, she would wolf down her breakfast and out the door.

Her mornings now? She would force herself to get up. Go to the mirror and self loathe. Brush her now long hair, lazily tie them into pigtails. Putting on some old clothes that she wore the week before without even washing them yet. Slowly make her way to the kitchen but usually ends up skipping breakfast, then, she was off to meet Ayla to their store.

She wanted this to be over. Sometimes, she wished she could start over. From when she met Tikki, maybe she didn't accept being Ladybug, none of this would have happened. None of this would have happened to…

Marinette quickly shook her head side to side. Definitely did not need to go back to the nightmare memory bank.

As Marinette hurried to her store, she quickly bumped into rather few people. Her journals fell, and her sketches were everywhere. Hurriedly, she scrambled of picking them up and messily placed them inside back in her bag. Why was it so crowded? She thought, fixing her pigtails.

A crowd of people stood before her store. Marinette poked her head up behind strangers shoulders on her tippy toes. A crowd outside her own store?

Marinette went back to flat footed, tapping her left foot with a finger tapping on her lips in thought. She sure didn't remember releasing anything. But she sure remembers that she wasn't that famous for her work or her store nearly this popular. So what was all the hooplah about? Whatever it was, she squirmed to the front of the store, squeezed her way in with apologies and excuses. As soon as she made her through the sea of humans her bluebell eyes widened.

Her new design that she had worked on last night, now selling in stores.

"Ayla!" Marinette cried out.

"Mari! Morning!" she greeted with a grin, "Can you believe it?" she squealed with joy at the design. She nudged her head with excitement to point out that Marinette had a special guest, Gabriel Agreste.

Oh no.

Marinette felt her chest tightening up. This can't be happening. Her mind was racing with questions and her eyes immediately darted at her feet. She felt like she was in trouble in school. As if she were in the principal's office!

Is he angry? He had to have hated her. With the design she made bringing up stupid memories in the past of his famous dead son?!

Slowly, she heard the footsteps lightly hit against the tile toward her. Marinette's eyes followed from the famous designers feet, to his legs, his suit then to his face. Instead of her thought of rage, it was melancholy. His eyes had deep bags, his face sunken with wrinkles. He couldn't have been that old but… with the loss of his wife, then his own son. Surely, it had broken this man.

Marinette clutched to her bag so tightly it was almost tearing the fabric where her hands were going to become fists.

"Sir, I apolo-!"

Gabriel Agreste only put his hand up to silence her. Once she stopped her sentence, Marinette waited patiently for him to speak.

"I remember you," he spoke softly, putting his hand back behind him. His voice was low, and gentle. From when Marinette remembered, his voice was firm, strict.

"I assume this is your design?" He asked curiously to the girl that was just about to have a panic attack.

"Yes… Yes sir, I did." she answered solemnly.

Silence. Gabriel Agreste turned on his heel with his hands placed behind his back. He analyzed the store more efficiently. The only thing was heard from the chattering of people outside the building and the paparazzi snapping photos as fast as they could.

"You own this store?" He faced back to Marinette.

"Yes sir." Marinette spoke with a little more confidence.

"Your friend showed me your design this morning. I had to stop by. You let me see my son. Thank you."

Marinette's design was based on the famous model, Adrien Agreste. It was go to outfit that he used to wear in her high school days. She added some of the previous photo shoots he had with a jacket, and a blue scarf that she had made him that one valentine's day.

"You're welcome, sir.." Marinette trailed.

"And," Gabriel approached the young designer once more,

"Thank you, for loving my son as much as I did." He gave her a pat on her head that was ever so gentle, then taking his leave. His body guard came through the crowd madness, guiding him back to their car.

He knew. He knew Marinette's feelings for Adrien. Tears began to spill over, he accepted her. He acknowledged her work like she dreamed of. Yet, why did she feel she had some closure?

Ayla immediately began to shut the doors quickly then went back to check up on her friend. No words were given, only a hug that Marinette gladly accepted. It was so much to bear, so much had happened.

If only, she could have saved Adrien as Ladybug. If only, he knew the truth. But yet, she somehow felt better that he knew she loved him. Yet, somewhat she wished she could just stop thinking of the boy in her school days. She didn't want to love or care for him, just to get out of her stupid head! She wanted to beat herself over and over again. For letting everyone down, for letting Chat Noir down, letting Adrien down, for letting herself down.

Ayla's hand gently rubbed Marinette's back to comfort her friend. Overwhelmed with melancholy and joy. Marinette stood up straight and wiped her tears away. She had to get to work. She had to put on a show for those reporters anxiously waiting and bomb her with questions. Customers eagerly excited to see the new design and purchase.

Once Marinette was at ease, the french doors opened and Marinette gave the biggest smile. Despite the roller coaster of emotions she has been through, she actually rather enjoyed herself answering every question that each person had. She even met a few people to socialize, eagerly wanting to know her thoughts. She shook hands, and laughed. It had been awhile since she felt like this.

Of course, she did it for someone she loved. The person she admired and loved was her inspiration. He always had been, from the very moment she met him. The moment she realized her feelings, on that fateful rainy day.

I've never really had friends, the familiar voice echoed in her mind. I've never been to school, it's all new to me.

The sound of the thunder snapped her back to where she was. The day was over already?

"Time flies bye when you're having fun, right?" Ayla came next to her, laying her head onto Marinette's shoulder. Marinette wrapped an arm around her laying her head as well onto Ayla.

"Yeah," she agreed, "You know, I think I'm starting to feel a little better."

Adrien Agreste laid in thought, with his limbs sprawled across his bed. The words of the confession echoed his mind. That voice, it was so familiar. He tuned out the outside car honkings, the chatterings and footsteps of his next door neighbors. Who would even confess someone that was dead? There was so much emotion into it, he felt the entire love from that person. He was somewhat glad, he felt lucky. That there was one more person other than his parents.

Slowly, he lifted his eyes open to face the ceiling, he turned his head to see his kwami sleeping soundly. Just like an actual cat, just eat and sleeps. A slight tug from his face lifted, he used his pointer finger just to gently pet his kwami.

Adrien flicked on his cheap used TV he bought from a thrift store to see anymore news. Anything about his partner, or anything threatening if he needed to be there. Instead, his father announcing a ball. A competition for the guest of honor. Soon it quickly switched to a reporter rushing to a store where his father was attending. Adrien quickly sat up, it was one of his friends stores. Marinette Dupen-Cheng, finally achieving her dream. He felt himself smile, his very first friend he ever made. Besides… Chloe. He didn't mind her, but she just became too much later on in their years.

Memories of Marinette flashed in his mind, the thunder reminded him of the first day he met her. Underneath the gray clouds and dropping rain. He got up and stretched out his limbs, fixing the replacement of his ring. "Plagg, Claws -" he stopped in mid sentence. No, he can't be Chat Noir. Plus, he'd be wearing him out too much. He needs a break. Instead, Adrien grabbed the darkest jacket he could find. His blue scarf that his father had given him that one birthday (Although secretly made by Marinette), some jeans and his sneakers.

Adrien hurriedly rushed to his door, hesitating. Did he really need to see her? Pushing to the thoughts aside he rushed out with shutting the door behind him. He put his hood over his head to keep his face hidden. He stopped by in front of the bakery of Marinette's old home. Her parents happily still serving and baking whatever they come up with. Her father, coming out with fresh cookies, gently setting them on display. He always saw Marinette helping around with her parents every time he passed it by with Nino. They weren't the best in Paris, but they might as well be. People these days don't put heart into work anymore.

He couldn't help but smile at them, Marinette was sure lucky. Still having lively, loving parents. Adrien continued on walking till he recognized the store she owned and produced.

The disguised hero watched from a distance through the window. Marinette, by herself in the store setting up and fixing mannequins of the latest fashion. As he watched intently, soon becoming astonished. Was that… suppose to be him!? The design was his old school day outfits! Before he "died". Why would she…

I've always loved you, Adrien, I always will.

The voice rang in his ears once his eyes laid Marinette. She was the one who confessed to him at his grave. The cinnamon tea, the branch, all of it. It made perfect sense. Her heritage comes from China, QingMing. The celebration of a departed loved ones. Why didn't he connect the dots? God, he felt so stupid! All this time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has been in love with him. His heart sank, he broke her heart. His fake death, she had been in mourning all this time.

"What have I done?" He mumbled to himself, putting a hand to his forehead. How could he do this to her? Oh, only if he had known, he would have found another way around. He never wanted to do this, especially not her. Everyone else had grief for him, but Marinette, he knew of all people she cared the most about others. Oh and if she loved them, God knows what pain she has been going through.

"I'm sorry," he watched her in the clothing shop with the shake of his head, "Marinette, I'm so sorry."

Adrien ran. He ran off from the store, feeling so much guilt and remorse for his friend. He had to do something. Something to make it up. How could he possibly make up a death of someone she loved.

"Chat Noir," he mumbled. He could make it up being Chat Noir, be there for her, care for her. Chat Noir could fix this, he had to.

Marinette, shutting the doors of her small store and locking it with her key. Double checked it was locked, then she was off. Today, was a busy day. An overwhelming, busy day. She seemed a bit more alert than dragging to be at work this morning. She liked it. She liked being busy, it something to do, something to keep her mind off things. She stopped by her parents home giving them updates and staying for dinner. She gave them her hugs and kisses, then her goodbyes.

Going to her own place, which was only a five minute walk from own home. She walked in, instantly dropping on her bed heaving a heavy sigh. Might as well start getting for bed. Marinette groaned, lifted herself up, and analyzed her room on what to do first.

Then there he stood, Chat Noir, waiting patiently at her balcony. Was she hallucinating again? Marinette opened her glass sliding door looking at him, his back facing toward. His black ears twitched at the sound of the sliding door. He gave a heart-warming smile to pigtailed young woman, then bowed to her, "Good evening, princess."

Marinette couldn't help but give a small giggle, "What is all this?"

Chat Noir looked up seeing the smile appear on her lips, at least he can still get her laughter.

"Is it wrong to see an old friend?" He asked, slyly leaning against the balcony rail.

"Well no," Marinette spoke shyly, tucking a hair behind her ear. "It's just been… years since I've last spoken to you."

"Yeah, why is that?" He gave a pouty look, "Is Ms. Marinette too good for poor ol' Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, totally am." She agreed. Chat Noir gave an actual pout to her, then both bursting with laughter. It had been a while since he has been with Marinette. Well, as Chat Noir, not Adrien.

"No, but actually," Marinette trailed off, her eyes averting Chat Noir's gaze. Her face slightly fell, and tugged at her own arm in thought. "There's just been a lot going on, and…" she sighed deeply, "I'm not really sure how to handle it."

Chat Noir analyzed Marinette carefully. He knew exactly what was going on. His fake death of Adrien Agreste. She had still been coping for all these years. The cool air started settling in, the sun beginning to set. Slowly, the breeze joined in. It played with Marinette's hair and disheveled Char Noir's.

The black car hero broke his gaze from Marinette, thinking. He took a deep breath, taking the sad girl's hand in his claw like hands. She looked up at the black cat, slightly hesitating but quickly gripped into his palm. Her lip began to quiver, tears beginning to form.

"I can handle it, princess." Chat Noir spoke gently to her. Marinette gave a warm smile through her tears that began to overflow.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The hero Chat Noir came to Marinette Dupain-Chengs aid. Who was still mourning the death of Adrien Agreste even when it's been years. All this time, Marinette loved him. He felt so special, so honored to be cherished so much by a single person. He was beginning to regret his faked death.

Luckily for Chat Noir there were no crimes committed, no police sirens wailing, not even screams from someone being mugged in such. It was just him, the broken hearted girl and the thunder. The rain soon then began to fall down upon the city of Paris, making soft pitter-patter sprinkles. Marinette let her guard down to the hero. She broke down into a non-stop crying state. Usually she would calm herself in several minutes and continue on what she was trying to do, but now, her tears couldn't stop. All night, tears spilled to her cheeks, staining the floor.

All Chat Noir could think of was comforting her. He ran his claws gently through her hair as she laid across his lap. Occasionally, he would rub her back while she tried to control her breathing. God, she tried so hard. It might not have looked like it but she tried so hard to overcome her shyness for Adrien. She worked so hard to even greet him in the mornings. Did he ever notice her? Without Marinette knowing, he did in fact notice all her accomplishments. Sure, they hadn't spoken much but it didn't mean Adrien wasn't watching her. She was his first friend. She seemed to always to motivate herself even when she was down. Not afraid of what say what she believed in. She was original with her work, and found better ways to become a designer. Adrien never forgotten about Marinette, though unfortunately he felt terrible for not knowing how she felt. After a while the broken hearted girl stopped sobbing, but her tears continued to slightly shed.

"I miss him," Marinette admitted with a sniffle, "I was never really able to become decent friends with him but," she said wiping her tears away with her wrist sounding nasally, "I still miss him."

"I don't think that," Chat Noir replied calmly, "I mean, I'm sure he didn't think that."

"Maybe." She sighed heavily, wiping her eyes.

Chat thought hard of how else he could comfort her. Sure they were friends, he liked her. But she did have a point that they never really talked. Now he knows why she never did.

Also a side note, he had a busy schedule to obtain at the time. He had to do photoshoots, even do some modeling classes, then actual school classes, save the city, sometimes do autographs, then he had to do some other lessons from his father, it was hectic and stressful for a boy at fourteen. But, Chat Noir thought, he could say what he kinda thought about her?

"I think," the cat hero began slowly, "he thought you were the best in the class." Marinette didn't bother responding to him, nor did she know even how to respond. She did feel like she was the only one who was really into designing and learning in school. She liked school. She liked how excited she was when she woke up each day. Especially to see Adrien and her best friend Alya.

Another thought, she felt as if she was the only one who really wanted to know Adrien. She didn't really care if he was a model or famous, or the son of a famous father. She just wanted to be close to him, be a better friend and hopefully something more. She did admit that she thought at first he was a jerk. After that fateful day, it was as if cupid had struck her himself. She wanted to know his thoughts, his dreams, how he got angry, the list could go on.

Unlike Chloe and she was his childhood friend! All she cared was having an attractive, rich boyfriend. The thought of Chloe disgusted her, she never changed. Marinette thought best not to think about her anymore.

A few more tears shedded down her cheek when she began to control her breathing. Chat Noir wiped them away with his claw, happily to comfort the mourning girl. Her eyes began to close, her crying had made her drowsy. Slowly, but surely, she had drifted to sleep.

As soon as Chat Noir knew for a fact she had fallen asleep he had de-transformed back to Adrien Agreste, the boy that Marinette had fallen in love with.

Plagg tiredly floated into Adrien's shirt pocket, making himself comfortable that also went to sleep.

Adrien gently used his fingers as if he had claws as Chat Noir, lifting up Marinette's bangs out of her face. Her face was slightly puffy from her crying, her cheeks rosy. Adrien sighed deeply, he felt so much remorse for her. He never wanted anyone to feel this way. Especially not her, definitely not her. She was so hard-working, so cheerful and creative.

Adrien whispered to Marinette, stroking her cheek, "I'm sorry, princess." He apologized once more, leaning down and kissing her temple.

Slowly and slyly, Adrien escaped from Marinettes grasp. He felt better, he hoped Marinette felt better too. He was determined to have a better friendship with her. At least a better friendship than before.

Marinette awakened on her small sofa futon instead of her bed. She woken up by the sound birds tweeting at her balcony while the sun hit her eyes. She squeezed them shut and stretched out all her limbs. She seemed like a cat that was laying in the sun all day and stretched out it's belly.

The ex heroine for once, felt refreshed. It was the best sleep she ever had. Surprisingly. She couldn't remember the last time she slept well. It had been years.

No nightmares, no cold sweats, no waking up in the middle of the night for anything. She cried lot through that entire evening.

Memories from the night before flashed in her mind, remembering Chat Noir's visit. Her chest felt like had a lot of weight was released from her. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

It was time for a change. To start anew, she needed to become a new person.

The ex-heroine untied her pigtails, standing up to her feet with more confidence that she has ever had. She approached to her long body mirror as she stared down at herself . On the side of her desk she reached a pair of scissors carefully. She stared at them for a moment, and opened the blades of it and made it a snipping sound.

Marinette looked at herself once more in the mirror, her face determined.

"You will no longer be unhappy," she told herself firmly, lifting her left hand to hold her hair up. Then with her right she put her hair right on the edge of the blade with her scissors.

"You will no longer cry yourself to sleep!" Snip!

"You will no longer procrastinate!" Snip! Snip!

"You will no longer burden your friends or family!" Snip!

"You will no longer be helpless!" Snip!

"You will no longer be alone…"

"You will… take care… Of yourself." Snip… Snip. Marinette looked herself in the mirror of her new self. She might have gone a little over-board but this is her new evolution. She took her scissors once more and made some adjustments to make it look nice and neat. She angled her face left to right to find any missing spots or adjustments she had to make. Once she was content with herself she brushed it out.

It was an awkward feeling, everything felt much lighter and swifter with her head as she moved. She smiled for once at herself in the mirror, now that is the Marinette she remembered in high school. She had to be sure to thank Chat for the help. For once, she smiled to herself in the mirror.

Slowly, she approached her dresser placing her scissors back in place. She caught a glimpse of Tikki's earrings. She couldn't be a hero again just yet. But…

Marinette took the chinese balck and red matte box, placing it inside her purse. She vowed she will no longer be alone. So just in case…

Adrien Agreste slept throughout the whole day, dreaming and remembering scenes from the night before. Marinette's blue bell eyes looking up at him as he analyzed the color of her iris and the small angel kisses across her nose. He could hear her voice over and over from the night at his grave.

I've always loved you, I always will.

It struck him, it still has caught him off guard. He wasn't sure why his brain kept hearing this sentence. It's been so long since someone's told him that they loved him. When he was living with his father, he didn't even bother showing any type of affection to his only child. Even when he did, they were extremely rare.

Adrien slowly woke from his slumber, greeted by his kwami Plagg that was enjoying his camembert cheese. He slowly lifted his hand up and used a finger to scratch behind his ear, Plagg falling into his scratches. Adrien smiled tiredly from his kwami's cat antics.

He groaned and laid on his back, his thoughts clouded with Marinette. He wondered if she

was feeling better, what she was doing, what she was thinking. What was he even thinking now? Just her, he can't seem to focus on anything else. Once sirens were heard from his window he instantly hopped up and said the magic words to transform into the cat hero of Paris Chat Noir.

As he assisted the police, arresting some people that were burglaries she caught his eye. Marinette, the blue bell eyed and black haired girl. Had cut her hair in a cute pixie cut.

"Thank you again, Chat Noir." the chief of police interrupted his thoughts and gaze.

"What? Oh of course, all in a day's work." Then the cat like eyes searched and followed Marinette. She was changing and he loved it. She was moving on, this was such a good sign! He hoped for this, and then Marinette turned to the crime scene, finding his gaze. The girl smiled brightly and gave him a wave. This struck his heart, he felt it pound so hard inside against his chest it hurt him. He's never seen such a smile like that before from anybody. Her smile, was so bright and genuine it reminded him of his mother. A smile like that could possibly kill someone. He lifted his claw like hand and returned the wave with a limp, he was too much in awe of the young girl from his school days.

His eyes continued to follow her once she entered a bakery shop. If he could remember, this was her parents shop and her old home. He slyly peeked inside the shop through the window, seeing the surprised faces of her parents of her new change, gladly accepting her. He remembered when he first entered the Dupain-Chengs home, they were very welcoming. It was warm, he feel as if he could already smell the entire shop.

The cat hero made his way up to the balcony of her room. Her room was filled with boxes that were labeled "Supplies" , "Marinettes designs," "Books in Marinette's room". Some of her old designs were on mannequins with dust sprinkled on it's shoulders. One of the mannequins had the hat she designed for Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. Just by looking at those feathers in the room from afar wants to make him sneeze. He remember some nights when visited Marinette for missions when he was helping with Ladybug.

Though, Chat Noir still felt somewhat remorse for what he did to Marinette. If only he could have known, maybe he wouldn't have gone through any of this. Especially not to Marinette, not her. He skillfully climb down, meeting with his high school friend face to face. She exclaimed with surprise and gave a laugh to him.

"Hi, Chat." Marinette greeted.

I've always loved you

"Are you perchance free tonight?" Chat blurted, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"I mean you don't have t-" Chat Noir beginning to become flustered, surprised at his own question.

"I can make time," Marinette interrupted, "I have to go through a couple of designs or Alya will kill me. I've been running late on deadlines, will you be my model?"

Chat, happily obliged and bowed to the girl,

"Anything for you, my lady." Unfortunately, they both knew that Chat would have to keep his disguise. Marinette did somewhat wish to know who Chat Noir really was. She wanted to thank not only the hero but he as a person. For being so kind and patient with her. She really did owe him an apology for what she did as Ladybug. Leaving him in the dust like that, also just disappearing for six years. But she didn't want to ruin the relationship. What would he say? How would he react? Surely, not in a good way. Scared, Marinette won't say her true identity just yet. She needed time to figure out her words to explain. Even then, the thought of her words she said made her panic, what was she thinking? She hoped maybe that Chat didn't take the wrong way. At the same time though… She did always like her partner in crime. If it weren't for Adrien, she would be with Chat. Maybe, she could try to start something anew with him… No, that can't happen, she thought. She's betrayed him as Ladybug, she didn't deserve someone as good as him.

Both of them parted ways for Chat Noir to carry on his hero work and Marinette Dupain-Cheng to carry on with her daily duties.

"Marinette!" Alya her jaw dropping, as well with dropping Marinettes designer clothes to the floor with surprise. She forgot to tell her best friend about the news… her new haircut.

Alya came up and hugged her best friend tightly in her arms.

"I know I needed to change…" Marinette trailed, "so this is the first step."

"And a great first step it is. I'm so proud of you." Alya caressed her best friend's cheek giving her one last hug.

"I also have news!" Alya smiled excitedly, unable to control her emotions and gave Marinette a letter. Slowly the pixie cut haired girl unfolded to the letter.

"You got the job!? The one you kept applying and bugging them about!?"

"Yes!" Alya jumped with glee and shouted with joy. "Official reporter Alya Césaire, at the crime scene." The two girls celebrated with giggles and shouts of excitement but quickly quieted down when noticing some customers eyeing them puzzledly.

"And…" Alya handed another letter to Marinette with a black wax seal of the letter A encrusted into it, "that isn't all."

Marinette wasn't sure what this was about. She had an idea, but in denial of what it could be. She was afraid to even open it. But fortunately, her fingers already began to lift underneath the wax and opened the letter.

Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

Congratulations, you are the decided winner of the Guest of Honor of the Masquerade Ball. We would like a new design from you to present at the ball and for to debut Gabriel Agreste's new clothing line Adriene. You are to create by the following date XX XX XXXX .

Good luck,

Gabriel Agreste

He chose her as the winner already? Marinette was at such a loss of words, she wasn't even sure how to react.

"But I…" Marinette stumbled, "I didn't even enter...the competition…"

"I don't think you had to." Alya peeked over her shoulder, reading the letter. "I'm sorry, I took your design and produced them, but you did let him see his son again one last time." That was true, but it was also for her. To see Adrien one last time, to finally… move on.

What could she even come up with this time?!

It was just spur-of-the-moment. Maybe she'll use old photos of her high school crush for inspiration. Then again she doesn't want to use that for a clutch. She's a designer, they can create things out of almost nothing! Plus if she wanted to move on, it was best for not to use photos of Adrien. In fact, she started to dispose them one by one.

She started become embarrassed to even come up with the design about Adrien. She sure never really grew up did she?

Although, it felt like all a dream now. That even Gabriel Agreste likes her work, it's surreal that even Jagged Stone still asks things for her to come up with. Such as outfits, album covers, accessories, etc. Thanks to him is how her business started grow. Now even bigger because of her favorite designer of all time giving her the recognition.

Marinette headed up the stairs in her designer room of her shop. Letting the window open, the breeze greeting her. She had to come up with something new. Something fresh. Something Gabriel liked, it was son. She went through old designer magazines she had for reference, luckily Adrien was featured. She could use something similar with the style but elevate it. No, that wouldn't be right. She has to be original. She could make an outfit as if it were for Adrien back then. Featuring the blue scarf again, now that she could work with. It was her scarf that she made after all. Soon she began to work taking out her art supplies letting her art process to grow.

The sun began to set, Chat Noir quickly checked the time. He hoped he didn't make Marinette wait too long. It's always busy for Chat Noir without Ladybug.

Ladybug, that's right. He stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? Seeing a civilian instead. It's not like they were actually together! Maybe Marinette meant something else, she just needed a model! But why be worked up over this? He thought. Ladybug left him. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want fight alongside him. She probably won't even be back for another six years, so what's the point? Chat Noir's gaze trailed, in thought. It was also time for him to move on. But he couldn't blame her either. It was partly his fault for her to quit. Because himself, Adrien "died" in front of her. He set it up. He waited for the right time where someone was akumatized. He wanted to give up his old life and not be the designers son anymore. It was beginning to affect Ladybug where he couldn't fight alongside her. Days and nights where he was forced to stay at his father's side. His over sheltering of his son was becoming too much for Adrien. So Ladybug had to work and fight by herself. There were times where Adrien wasn't fighting, he could hear Ladybug calling for Chat Noir. There were cases where she barely made it. Where she was beat up badly, bruised almost everywhere. This case was when Hawk Moth revealed himself from the shadows, stronger than ever. She was in the worst state that he'd ever seen Ladybug in.

On this particular night, Adrien fought but not as Chat Noir. Ladybug worked hard to protect him and fight at the same time. They came to predicament and it was time for Adrien give up his life and only staying as Chat Noir.

Ladybugs yoyo was clasped around the top of the eiffel tower tightly as she held Adrien's hand tightly as they were both hanging off it. It was basically the first time Ladybug has ever held his hand so tightly. She never wanted it to happen like this.

"Ladybug - -" Adrien held onto her tightly yelling for her.

"Don't let go! I can get us out of here," Ladybug looked around frantically, she had already used her lucky charm. She was running out time. She can hear her earrings already giving her the five minute warning.

"Lady - -"

"DON'T," Ladybug was beginning to panic. This was unusual of her. Her yoyo began to slip and untie due to the weight.

"You have to let me go, Ladybug," Adrien began to let go of the heroine's hand where it began to slip.

"Don't say that, Adrien. Don't say that, I can get us out of here! Hold onto m - -" She lost her grip of her lover. Her hand outstretched for him as she yelled his name, her tears falling with him.

No one could find his body for he transformed before he hit the ground and escaped. The news recorded his fall but no one could find him after that. No body was found, the entire city searched for him. Soon then the crazy people began conspiracy theories about both Ladybug and Adrien of the cause of his death. It didn't help Marinette at all when Alya was talking about these theories to her. Gabriel Agreste did not forgive Ladybug for not saving Adrien, nor did he hate her. Because he knew she tried her damn hardest.

After that night, when Ladybug de transformed to Marinette she couldn't live herself. She vanished that day. For six years, without a word.

"She left without even saying good-bye…" Chat Noir mumbled to himself. He made her go away when all he wanted to do was be there for her. He felt selfish, he didn't want her to do all the work anymore. He couldn't stand just idly watching her fight to the brink of death. Yet, he was the one who caused her not wanting to fight anymore. He came back to reality seeing how dark it become. He jumped, climbed around skillfully till he came to the window sill of the Marinette's shop. It was her designer room. She had fabrics and silks hung in a corner, mannequins posing her style choices. She was in a thinking process, tapping pencil with the eraser tip to her lips. What was she going to do next?

Chat Noir curiously watched the designer. There were times though, right? Times where they were friends. Does she not remember the dance they had? Or the time where she competed in his father's competition of him to model in?

Maybe not as close she wanted, but was it not close enough for her?

Marinette took several notes in her sketches, her old senses tingling from her hero days and met the black cat hero's gaze. There sat Chat Noir at her windowsill in the moonlight, his green eyes glowing. Chat noir slyly entering through the window that she had left open, making himself at home. He pondered over to Marinette's sketches, somewhat relieved that she wasn't doing another outfit for him. Though we're some resemblances of Ladybug and Chat Noir's super hero outfits. The dark shades of black aesthetic on male models with small green paw print at the right corner of the chest area. It was mark for even the t-shirts, hoodies, pants.

With the female models were shades of red and black. Black pleated skirts with red lining, as well with a collared red and black polka shirt.

"You've been a big inspiration for me. " said Marinette coming alongside the super hero, resting her head on his shoulder.

Chat Noir, admirably went through her sketches holding them carefully between his claws. They were wonderful. Maybe if Ladybug sees these she'll come back, thought Chat Noir.

"I really did admire both you and ladybug, so I decided to come up with something for both male and female. Some may not like it, maybe not even Gabriel Agreste. But I believe this will be a good line with Paris." She traced her own sketched with her fingers. She really loved these sketches, very proud of them too.

"Me too," Chat Noir trailed off as he gazed back at the bluebell eyed girl, "You needed a model?" he quickly changed the subject stepping away from the girl. He flexed to her jokingly.

Marinette's lips pulled into a smug, shaking her head. He's never changed that cat.

Marinette had the cat hero put on some of her prototype clothing line for the males over his hero suit. It suited him perfectly. Marinette quickly made some adjustments and some tweaks here and there then adding notes to her journal along with her sketches.

"You can keep that jacket if you want." Marinette said as she was finishing the final touches for the cat hero around his collar, gazing through his mask.

"As you wish, princess." Chat Noir caressed the young girl's face, remembering his friend from his school days. He wondered if she could say those words she said at the grave to him again one day. Marinette, felt warmth from his claw like hand, placing hers on top of it pressing it more to her cheek. How could she not realize with their hero work of much he loved her as Ladybug. She was so naive and blinded by her crush that she was in so much denial, she felt like she's always loved him more. She cared deeply about him, protected him with her life as he did with her. He was her partner in crime, she wished she would have noticed this sooner. How kind, how generous this black cat is.

Chat Noir leaned forward, aiming for Marinettes lips but stopped in his tracks. They barely touched. His eyes darted away, and stepped back.

"I gotta go," he mumbled, "thanks for the jacket." He rapidly jumped through the open window and down to the ground landing on his feet, de-transforming then dashed through the moonlight. What was he thinking? Was it just instinct to do that? He couldn't explain. His body was just moving on its own until he finally hit reality of the situation. He sprinting slowly began to a jog, his pace becoming slower and slower as he thought. How would she react once she found his identity? He assumed it wouldn't be good. He could already picture her crying face. That just made his heart sink. He took a deep inhale, forming into an exaggerated sigh. His thoughts were so clouded, he wasn't sure of what to even think anymore. He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings. He looked down at the jacket she had made for him, admiring the stitches and lining she had places. It was warm, made him feel cozy and safe. He loved it. Which was even more frustrating with this gift. It was the best thing he received so far. He could see Marinette's face in his mind, just images of her smiling face.

Once he got back to his apartment he made a groan, planting face down in his bed. Why was this so confusing?

Plagg casually whistling going to his favorite snack that Adrien had placed and made sure that it was stocked up in the fridge. This was unusual to Adrien. Him whistling and being an good mood. Usually he's complaining how tired he is while eating. He didn't even wanna do anything in general.

"What's made you all giddy?" the young blond male questioned with suspicion.

"Just that girl you like, you're a lot closer to her than you think."

"I don't like her, she's a friend." Said Adrien with annoyance.

"Then what do you call a friend that you almost kissed?" Adrien didn't bother replying to his kwami. He was right. What was he doing? They're definitely not friends anymore. They're definitely more than friends but not dating. It was all too conflicting.

"What do you mean I'm a lot closer to her? It's been… almost years since we last spoke till now."

"Exactly,"

Adrien paused, his mind processing in the new information. Was his kwami saying that Marinette could be Ladybug? His kwami has always been mischievous and very vague with his words. Every time Adrien asked his cat like friend to elaborate, he never made it simple. He thought about it. It was possible, but he wasn't certain. He turned back on his belly his face going back to his pillow. He definitely didn't want to think about this. Especially all these conflicted things, he needed a break.

When Chat Noir left the small studio from Marinette's window she felt her face immediately go hot. She slapped her cheeks, feeling her awkward self again like when she was younger. NO! She didn't want this happen so fast! She can't fall for someone who gave her the slightest bit of attention! Yes, she was going to move forward but not like this. This is all too fast! She groaned, remembering the memory of how close he was. She felt even more flushed, just remembering their lips barely touching. Even then, how was she going to maintain a relationship with him? How would she even get his schedule?

Stop right there, Marinette. She thought to herself.

"By no means, you will NOT stalk Chat Noir like you did with Adrien." That was that. She absolutely vowed to herself. Her behavior with Adrien was definitely not funny or acceptable. She will just keep being exactly what she's doing with her male best friend. Now crush.

Even then, this was all so frustrating! There's no way she could talk to Alya about this.

The young designer took a deep breath, pulled out the black and red matte box from her bag. She flipped open the Chinese designed box, admiring the polka dotted earrings. She will admit, she missed being a hero. She missed fighting for justice but she can't help but feel that she failed her people, her friends. Most of all, she missed Tikki . She missed her friend that was always there for her, guiding her the right direction.

She pulled out the necklace that was tucked underneath her shirt that Tiki gave her for her fourteenth birthday. The red Yin charm. She wondered if Chat Noir had one as well from his kwami. This could be a good design, she thought and began to sketch out more. She deserved to know. She deserved more to this world.

Marinette slowly picked up the earrings in her hand. One by one she put them on. Maybe, just maybe, Tiki can get her back on the right track.

The young adult girl had her eyes squeezed shut. She was afraid of facing Tiki again. She wondered if she was already there in front of her. There was silence the entire time her eyes were closed, finally Marinette sucked up enough courage and opened her eyes. Tiki patiently waiting for her owner.

"I like your haircut." She smiled sweetly to her.

"Me too," Marinette began to sob between her words as her small friend hugged her cheek. The kwami gently wiped her tears away.

"I thought you would be mad at me." Marinette sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I would never be mad at you, Marinette. I only want what's best for you. I'm glad to see you're trying to improve."

Marinette held the small kwamis in her palms then took one hand away pulling out the trinket that Tiki had given her. The polka dotted kwami beamed with joy from the gift her master had still kept. The small creature hugged Marinette's cheek, so happy her friend had been trying to better herself.

Tikki hasn't aged at all. Unlike Marinette she was definitely much more mature. She lost her baby fat, grew taller. One thing Tikki hated was seeing her masters grow way too fast. For Marinette especially cutting her off briefly. It seemed just like yesterday when she saw Marinette when she was in her teens. Now she can hardly believe she's in her twenties.

"I got invited by Gabriel Agreste to a ball, starting a new line with him, they were inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The old heroine pulled out her sketches as the kwami smiled joyfully.

"the last time I saw your work, these are astounding Marinette. You have definitely improved."

"Thanks Tikki, for everything." they both stared each other for a moment and giggled together. It was just like old times. Staying up late in her bedroom talking all night. It was like having a sleepover with another best friend every evening.

Adrien couldn't sleep. He was restless. He didn't wanna think about it but Plagg putting that seed into his brain that Marinette was a possibility of being Ladybug could make sense to… everything. The mourning of himself with Marinette. The disappearance of Ladybug after his fake death. The rejections he received so many times from her was because she loved him not Chat Noir. He sat up in his bed, thinking long and hard, a hand to his head. It was like a conspiracy theory in his head. Red thread connecting to each encounter, each incident that had them together so many times. She was always there somehow. Every incident, Akuma, Marinette was always, always there.

"Oh I got trapped!" was an excuse from her which of course he would use similar ones as well to keep hidden.

"I was stuck in the bathroom,"

"I was also akumatized!"

"I was running looking for others!"

He could hear her voice with each one then listening to the times when he was with Ladybug, matched exactly of how she spoke.

Could it really be? The love he had, had been for Marinette this entire time? He had so many chances to know who Ladybug was, but… He could never bring himself to break her trust she had for him.

He wished he was faster and he could have caught up with her that one night she ran off.

He then remembered the night with Marinette when they were younger. When Ladybug had stood him up, he could've stopped right there and be with Marinette. She appreciated him so much more than his crime fighting partner.

He turned on his side still deep in thought.

"I kinda want to see her again right now."

"You just saw her twenty minutes ago?" Plagg said with mouthful of cheese.

"I know," he said dejected. And the major problem for him was that, he didn't want to see her as Chat Noir anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, this chapter i wrote is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy, happy reading.

Marinette Dupain Cheng and Chat Noir were in her room, their lips touching and brushing against each other. She felt the cat hero hands caressing her face as he deepened their kiss. She could feel her heart racing, then sudden movement of Chat Noirs hands sliding down along her body. 

The ex heroine gasped and sat straight up from bed. She felt her heart pounding and not in the fearful kind of way. That was no nightmare, and she was embarrassed to even admit to herself on what it was. She could already feel her cheeks heating up. It was just a dream! Marinette told herself, get a grip. She didn't even have dreams like this even with Adrien!  
Perhaps, she was never meant to be with Adrien, and that's why she never had the courage to face her feelings to him.  
“Are you okay, Marinette?” her kwami snapping her back from her negative thoughts.  
“I'm fine, thanks for always getting me back on track.” She smiled brightly to her non-human friend. She really did miss her spotted friend Tikki. 

As Marinette got up from her bed, swinging her feet over she headed to her window sill and balcony. She had a similar balcony when growing up, she was glad she found a place with one. They were handy and peaceful. She stepped out into the cool air. It was still night, she checked the time. Of course, 3am. The witching hour, she thought.  
Tempted, no one was out much during this time. Chat Noir was surely somewhere sleeping. It's been awhile. This, maybe this was the time for her to get things back into gear. How could she start saving Paris again if she didn't know how to be a superhero? Then again, when she first started she was thrown into it. This time was different. If she was going to be hero, she was going to do it right.  
The ex heroine took in an deep sharp breath.  
“Okay,” she confirmed to herself, “Tiki”, she called out to her kwami. Quickly, the spotted creature came to her side with interest. 

“Spots on,” Marinette commanded with a gentle voice. The kwami swirled into her earrings activating the the black spots inside. She was transformed back, but this time her outfit was completely different from the original one she had. It was more, efficient. She had shield guards in front of her forearms and shins. Her neck down to her chest was lined in black and placed with some type of armor. Her knuckles on her hands seemed to have the same type of armor around her chest area, not only to protect her hands when she punched, but also giving a more deadly blow. Her feet were also covered this time, more like shoes, yet it felt like she wasn’t wearing any at all.  
“Whoa,” she said in awe, going to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair length had grown back down to her waist with her original style of pigtails. This was probably temporary she thought, admiring the color of her hair that she had. To protect her identity, and the original ladybug she was had the pigtails.  
The new hero had also some type of new vest around her. It had the traditional chinese neck styles like in the pencil dresses. It was a nice touch, she would have to make a mental note of that to add into her new designs. She had the same kind of belt around her for her yoyo that was fastly grasped, but this time there were two instead of one. 

“Wow, Tiki, you really stepped up.” The new hero admired all around her. These were harsher times, and becoming more dangerous. So of course Tiki stepped up her powers, not only to protect her master but make her even stronger.  
The new Ladybug took one of her yoyos at her side and began to make it go up down for a brief moment, then began to twirl it at her side.  
“Alright, let’s go.” She confirmed, throwing her yoyo as far as she could from her balcony, latching onto something and she was off through the night. 

Adrien Agreste woke straight up from his bed in a cold sweat. He was… panting? Wow, he never had that before from waking up. That was very much new for him indeed. He turned over to look at his cheap alarm clock he bought from a thrift store, the witching hour. He felt wide awake now, and now of course his head filled up with the civilian girl, Marinette. He groaned with frustration, getting up from his bed himself. He dragged his feet to his kitchen, opening the refrigerator peering inside what he had. A quarter of a gallon milk, three eggs, stacks of plaggs of favorite cheese and some left over meals he had that now were becoming mold. His face twisted from the expired food and thrown it out immediately.  
“Cereal midnight snack it is,” he said, grabbing the milk and going for the cereal from his cabinets. While doing so he also grabbed a slice of the cheese that were inside, Plagg immediately zooming over to grab his snack.

“What’s up with you?” Plagg asked as he munched on his snack.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore, I got this weird feeling.” Adrien poured his cereal in a glass cup, for all his bowls being dirty, and forgetting to wash them.

“Like what?” 

“Something about Ladybug. I have a feeling about her.”

“Not this again,” Plagg distressed, “I thought you liked that new girl now!”

“That’s not about that!” Adrien glared at his friend, “I could feel her. Like the night she came back briefly. I think…” he thought carefully, “I think she might be back again. For good this time.”

Plagg shrugged at his suggestion, “Could be.” 

Adrien quickly snatched Plagg into his fist, not squeezing tightly, just so he couldn’t escape from him.  
“Plagg,” Adrien started, “that day, when we transformed back while fighting Dark Owl. You saw her, right?”

“Yes.” Plagg confirmed, his cat-like eyes glowing into Adrien’s green ones. This was odd, Plagg wasn’t hesitating to answer him. He normally fights Adrien when grabbed like this. Though, he was being very calm about this. He was looking more like a cat every day.  
“Who was she?” Adrien asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Plagg answered, closing his eyes. “Between a kwami and their master they are vowed in absolute secrecy about their identity. Same with where and how they got their powers. It’s to protect from getting into the wrong hands, the wrong ideas.” he explained cooly. His kwamis voice raspy and very firm. He opened back his glowing yellow eyes, looking up at his master.  
“But if you  
know,” he paused, “she’s someone you know.” 

It could be her, there was a high chance that Marinette is Ladybug. Though, there was still that slight chance that it’s not her at all. Adrien opened his apartment window looking through the city of Paris.  
“Claws out,” he commanded and Plagg swirled straight into his ring without complaint.

With Chat Noir's suit he had almost no armor, still the classic impenetrable black leather. Though, now he had black gauntlets and it's signature look of having cat like claws, he had sturdier boots and a utility belt. His belt contained a couple items if in a pinch. Smoke bombs, zip wires, and couple of knives that were specifically designed and used for Chat Noir. He was an ally cat, you must be quick on your feet to avoid danger.  
The young man perched on his windowsill temporarily and set off into the night, vaulting off with his baton to the ground and rooftops for him to fly through the air. He landed on a tall rooftop building, planting his feet into the ground as he landed in a crouch, then slowly stood up tall, admiring the view of his home. It was chilly, but his suit kept him nice and warm. When he was out in the streets protecting people during the harshest of summers and winters his suit kept him in the right temperature. No overheating and no freezing. The only thing that made him cold were his cheeks, quickly becoming rosy.  
What was he even doing? It’s the middle of the night and, he guessed maybe he was just bored and wanted to get out somewhere? As his eyes scanned it landed on the red and black spotted figure. Was he just imagining it?  
He sprinted his way through the rooftops and neighborhoods to get a better look. She was in the flesh. Ladybug, with her long pigtails playing with breeze, training. Her superhero costume… it was, different. It seemed to have upgraded. Was she going to fight again?  
The cat hero’s heart began to softly pound against his chest, in awe of her. He shook his head and turned away from her. It’s time to move on about his fantasy of Ladybug. One girl only ran through his mind now and it was the young civilian girl, Marinette from their school days.  
He stood there for a good while hiding behind a building for Ladybug unable to see or hear him. He could hear her grunts and the wires of her moving and twirling of her yoyo. Training, huh? He thought, his arms crossed. His back pressed against the bricked chimney while he listened, and thought. He wondered if it would be the same once they started fighting again. And hopefully, trust each other like they did before.  
Soon then, he could no longer hear her footsteps or her air punches. Instead, he heard her leave a different area. As he peeked around, she was swinging in circles of her yoyo and making landings.  
He gave an exasperated sigh, she was just training. Who knows when she’ll be back to fight? He’ll give her time, he will admit that she’s coming back eventually. He twirled his baton and put it back to his side. It was just best, to not go to Ladybug, to stop pestering her. It was best to pretend he never saw her in the first place. He’ll be right be her side, once she’s ready. He gave one more longing glance to his partner and went back to the night, heading to Marinette’s home. He stood on her balcony, gazing through the glass sliding door. He was able to see her bed, she was probably sleeping. Yet, he hung around her balcony for a couple more minutes, and thought it was eventually time to get back some more rest. 

As he left, the new heroine of Ladybug planted her feet right at her home, catching a glimpse of her alley cat partner, Chat Noir. He was awake at this hour? What on earth could he be doing? Ladybug began motion to throw her yoyo to follow but stopped in mid step. No, she thought, this was supposed to be secret. She’ll be with him again soon enough.  
“Spots off,” She said and her spotted friend swirled back right in front of her. 

“You did great, Marinette!” Tikki cheered to her master, Marinette couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thanks, Tikki. It’s all thanks to you.” She poked her tummy as they both laughed. Marinette then glanced to where Chat Noir had left nearby. She pondered at the thought of why he was doing here, why was he awake at this hour. She tugged her arm in front of herself , giving it a light grip.

“I wonder what he’s thinking…” Marinette trialed in thought. 

“You?” Tikki questioned.The heroine felt herself blushing at the thought. That would be the dream wouldn’t it. Like how she dreamed of Adrien would come and ask her out even to the movies. She was naive, and now apparently she was having much stronger dreams than that.  
Marinette groaned, she cupped her face to hide the sheer embarrassment of herself. She was in love with a superhero that she’ll never come to actually know. Maybe it’s just a crush, she told herself, but it could be possible… if she were to come back soon. She just need just a tad more time, and make sure she was ready for battle. 

Marinette checked the time on her watch, it was already five in the morning. She might as well stay up for the rest of the day. The rest of the morning she worked on her designs, even went to the local gym signing up a membership so she could get some of her muscle back. She even forced herself to stay outside. She made sure to bring her sketching supplies. She forgot, her secret spot for inspiration was right in front of the Eiffel Tower. She made a mental note that when she has an art block, she was sure to come back like she used to.  
She finally submitted her designs for Alya to work on producing and the rest of the others.  
That's right, she thought. Alya will have a new job, she wrote down that she would have to hire someone else next. Possibly promote someone instead, Mylene could possibly do it. She's been full time with Marinette ever since she opened her business. She's been confident in her abilities, but she does have to consider her job as acting and helping her father with his as well. There were endless options but also, why not do it herself? She's already working on a couple designs for Mr. Agreste, what's a few more? 

This was the first time that she was actually… busy. She wasn't late, she wasn't sad. She was for once quite content. She was working on everything she needed to be done. The hero Chat Noir came to her mind, she had to be sure to thank him. And maybe… She shook her head as she thought  
“Would it be too fast?” she thought. She procrastinated and was unbelievably incapable of confessing to Adrien but she had a good feeling she'll be able to with Chat Noir. She decided with a good nod to herself that she'll confess but only at the right moment. Hopefully if there is one.  
She did think of the alternate reaction if she was rejected she would be okay with that. Because she would finally have an answer and she could understand the complications of a hero and civilian in a romantic partnership. She could do it as Ladybug… Though, she thought it would be best to do it in her civilian form.  
“Too fast for what, Marinette?” Tiki, her spotted friend asked.  
“Hmm,” she trailed but couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her accomplishing her goal. Her younger self would be outraged. “To confess to Chat Noir.”  
“You really are stepping up your game! I'm so proud of you!”

“Thanks Tiki, I couldn't have done it without you too.” the heroine grinned. 

Adrien Agreste, restless from no nights sleep. His arms were spread and watched the ceiling as if it were television. He couldn't bear this. He wanted to tell her, he possibly soon one have to tell Marinette. The problem was when and how. He needed to get his mind off of things. Maybe to see her but he couldn't do it as Adrien. He sat up and swung is feet over to sit at the edge of the bed. There's no other choice. He had to see her as Chat Noir. Maybe they could work it out together. He hoped, like he had done with Ladybug. Though, this was much different. He could even put her in more danger, and he couldn’t possibly reveal himself. He swore an oath to his kwami. No one, not even his closest friends or family should know. He wondered how Ladybug felt about it as well. It was so stressful, he knew he wouldn’t be able to suppress his feelings any longer. If the moment was right to him he’ll just blatantly say it. That’s what he should have done in the first place with Ladybug, but it was quite too late for that now.  
He groaned with frustration, why did he have such a difficult life. Why was he even chosen to be even have a kwami.  
“Hey, Plagg,” he called out to his cat like creature.

“Ya?” He asked with a mouthful. 

“Why was I chosen to become Chat Noir anyway?” 

The supernatural creature floated over to his master, the young man turned his head to face him as he laid down in his bed.  
“I can’t really say for sure, because I didn’t choose you.”  
The blond man flipped over and sat up straight, his brow quirking up in confusion.  
“You didn’t?”

“Nope.” Said Plagg, slowly floating down while Adrien placed his hands together for him to land on. 

“But if I had to guess,” Plagg paused in thought, “you’re selfless. You’d do anything for those who are in need. Which is rare for you for being brought up in such a exquisite household.” 

Adrien frowned, “and what is that suppose to mean?” He asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. But like I said you’d do anything, especially for the ones you love. An example…” The kwami floated back up and zoomed over to his bookshelves, pulling out a thick blue book and opened it’s pages then deciding on one. Adrien scooted off his bed and walked over picking up the book, analyzing it’s pages. Plagg pointed with his paw like hand to the girl with black pigtails, smiling and glancing over to Adriens direction.  
The young man sighed as he looked at the book, if it weren’t his obsession with Ladybug then maybe… just maybe there could have been something between them. How could he have not notice all this time? It was so obvious! He flipped through the pages of his yearbook with his classmates of all the fun times they had. There were a few photos every now and then of Marinette glancing in his direction. He exhaled a mournful sigh and closed the yearbook. 

“What do I do, Plagg?” He asked to his cat-like friend.

“What do you think you should do?” He countered-asked his master. The TV from his living den was on, showing the guests arriving at the ball in exquisite ball gowns with lights dimly lit to show the path. From there it showed a picture of Marinette, who she was the guest of honor at Gabriel Agreste’s Masquerade Ball. It was her new big debut. He was going to give her own line that she had designed. He stared at the young woman’s photo on the television screen. Of all people with his father, she was the guest at his ball?  
He paced around in his apartment, thinking of what he should do. He rubbed his chin in thought with this hand, considering his options.  
“Let’s just go with my gut, Plagg,” he looked at his kwami, not protesting anymore than he usually does.  
“Claws out.” 

Once he transformed, he vaulted out from his windowsill. He sprinted towards the ball in the chilly cold night. He felt his cheeks starting to sting from it. He ran through alleyways, climbed and hopped over buildings till he planted his feet at the Louvre at the ball. Soon then, it had began to snow. He scanned desperately through the crowd of people, trying to catch sight of her at all, till he spotted her.  
There she was, hurrying out from a far with her red ball gown with black lace weaving around her torso and black tulle complimenting the red. She was beautiful, she always had been but he was blinded by the sight of -- As if on cue, even from far away Marinette had spotted the black cat hero across from the Louvre, as if she could gaze right through him.  
Marinette had placed her mask on, it was red but it didn’t have the black polka-dots but with matching lace with her dress.  
“So that’s what Plagg was saying…” he trailed in thought, watching the girl finally breaking her gaze and peering inside the building.  
After all this time, everything fell into place. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. He had fallen for the same woman twice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the delay, life gets the best to all of us. But please know I think about writing and continue writing this fanfiction and others when I can. Happy reading and thanks for your patience.

Chat Noir enchanted by the civilian woman Marinette Dupain Cheng as she entered the Louvre through the sea of people. He also discovered something more important. She was Ladybug. Once he thought about it, they were both literally smitten with each other for years without ever realizing it. How much of an idiot is he!? It also clicked when his friend Nino and her best friend Alya would always push them together. Though, he still couldn’t help but have a tinge of doubt. They had no idea they were super heros but liked them together in their civilian forms. It’s her, he’s very sure. But the doubt in the back of his mind started to spread and he needed to confirm. He just needed a little more evidence. He wouldn't be disappointed, rather he'd be actually kind of thrilled if Marinette was Ladybug. He never really seen another side of the person he knew but knowing now of how strong she really is. He knew how smart she really is, how much she really cares. Her city, her friends, family and especially if someone she was in love with. Memories of her back in their school days made his heart slightly flutter, the woman and the girl of his dreams as a boy is coming true. He was even getting a bit nervous but this time he was gonna find her and catch her.  
He hopped down onto the streets entering the Louvre, still in his hero form then stopped in his tracks. This will change everything about their relationship. From being a friend, dead ex crush and now revived from the dead and just throwing her into a constant emotional roller coaster. He's gonna have to wait on revealing himself to her. Till she has more time.

He was greeted immediately by security and other civilian people. Quickly, they pulled out their phones hoping to get a picture. Usually, Chat Noir would but he was on a mission. He was given a badge for him to access all throughout the Louvre by the security, he thanked them and headed inside while waving to some of his fans that tried to chase for him.  
With luck on his side, it was a masquerade. There was no need for him to dress up, he already blended in. The only difference were his cat ears. People couldn't tell if it was really Cat Noir or some guy dressing up as him, regardless they took some pictures of him and with him anyway. He kept his eyes peeled constantly, looking for the dark blue shorts haired girl.  
The black cat hero pushed forward around in the ballroom, hearing a round of applause from strangers, of his father Gabriel Agreste introducing the young girl Marinette of the evening. She, being the guest of honor. Across the ballroom there were demos of her design, they almost looked exactly alike the sketches he saw before. Hooded black jackets with a single green paw print at the top left of the chest. Formal wear and even casual wear inspired by the hero's of Paris, even though one was no longer in the pictures.   
“Thank you for coming this evening,” Gabriel greeted the ballroom of people, “I would like to announce I am off hiatus, and will continue my work.” the crowd applause and gave several cheers.   
“Though I will no longer be alone, I have carefully selected a team to produce my new clothing line. And as leader of that team will be the guest of honor, Marinette Dupain Cheng, I encourage you to look what she has produced and to enjoy this evening.”

Gabriel Agreste made his goodbyes and settled off, avoiding paparazzi where he was now heavily guarded around him of body guards, fading into the deep hallway - away from the crowd and the ballroom.   
Something seemed off with the famous fashion designer to Marinette and Chat Noir. He never really made too many appearances. Even before the loss of his wife he made a few but soon then it became almost never. Did he have sudden inspiration? Not really like him they both thought.   
Marinette enjoyed answering questions from a couple reporters and possible future designers. She was sure to be kind and polite, even her mother and father had joined the ball giving her a big hug in her father's arms. They both were so proud, they knew she was in a rut for a long time but they always made sure they were there and never pushed her too far. Both Tom and Sabine were thrilled and relieved of how far their daughter has become. 

Luka Couffaine approached the young woman Marinette, asking her hand to dance. Her mother gave her a knowingly glance but only got an eyeroll and a giggle from her daughter but Marinette gladly agreed, going to the dancefloor.   
Marinette and Luka actually previously dated before briefly. The couple was flawless and to much surprise had no fights whatsoever. They had their bantering and inside jokes. Luka was very much a gentleman. He walked her home, brought her flowers, remembered birthdays and anniversaries. Even visited and tried support her business as much as possible. Luka was the dream, for his love of music he always made sure he had time for Marinette. Tom was especially impressed by Luka and even wanted him to propose to his daughter! Luka was planning just that, but Marinette's heart wasn’t completed. She felt so wrong to be with him. It broke Lukas heart, but he knew that he had to let her go and has continued to love her but only from afar. One thing that Marinette has also cherished from Luka was that he never forced her, pushed her. Always made sure it was her decision. Though, they are still very much good friends. At times, Marinette did miss him and his company. But she couldn’t see herself with someone else besides Adrien, and she prepared to be alone from now on. 

“Congrats,” He said in his soft voice as he slightly towered over her. One of the things that Marinette did find attractive and admired about Luka was that he was very gentle, soft. He always knew how to calm her down somehow. She couldn't help herself but smile to him,   
“ Thank you, Luka. It's always been my dream.” 

“ I know,” he gazed more closely to her but all Marinette did was smile. There was nothing left Luka could do but just enjoy this night together with her. He missed her, he rather enjoyed her company even when she was only next to him designing things in her sketchbook. She was an artist like himself just in a different form.   
Marinette gazed into Lukas eyes, slightly wishing that it was Chat Noirs, before she knew it the song was over. Luka lifted her hand and kissed ontop of her hand soflty,   
“I wish you all the best,” he said and turned away to the crowd. And he really did mean it for her even if he can't be a part of her anymore.

Chat Noir on the other hand watching from afar leaning against the ballroom wall. She seems…. So happy with him? In fact, they look like they're actually a couple. If she was so in love him why does she seem so happy with someone else? He actually couldn't help but feel… jealous? The way he held her close as they danced, the way they gazed at each other and the way her pink lips smiled so nicely. He imagined himself dancing with her in his civilian form, he knew he couldn't keep this up for long, from being 'dead’. He would have to come out sooner or later maybe just a new identity in general. He definitely did not want to be known as Gabriel Agreste's son. He could always take his mother's maiden name.  
Chat Noir pressed his thoughts aside, those can be for later. For now he had to find out if Marinette were really Ladybug. How would he find out though?

Soon then as the orchestra slowly faded in beginning the next song. Before Marinette even began to head toward her produced pieces of her clothing line Chat Noir slyly interrupted her walk, bowing before her.   
“ Can I have this dance, my lady?” 

Marinette froze, feeling her knees and hands becoming weak. Just like a cat, he was fast and appeared out of nowhere before her very eyes. She dreaded this, didn't he have to be outside somewhere? Like guarding the facility? It's not that she didn't want to, she just really wanted to go away before she does or say anything stupid. She can't afford to embarrass herself, and all she can think about is their almost kiss. Just remembering of how close he was to her, how tall he's become began to make her feel hot.  
“Chat,” she greeted nervously," I, uh, -” she stammered. She hated this, why couldn't she spit out what she wanted to say?  
“ I got to um -" 

“I'm afraid I must insist, my lady.” the cat hero gently with his claw like hands taking hers, leading the designer to the dance floor, his green cat like eyes bewitching her. She felt like she was already under a spell that suddenly ignited. Even though she wasn't that great of a dancer just dancing with him flowed so easily. It felt as if she was gliding through the floor. The ballroom crowd had already found the Chat Noir hero was dancing with the guest of honor and began to pull out their phones to record and take pictures.

“How could I say no to you?" she blurted out, in awe of him. Her bluebell eyes in starstruck, gazing into his. Even when she was Ladybug, fighting alongside him it was hard to say no to him. Her heart sank every time she had rejected him, kept telling him she was in love with someone else. She started to doubt herself, was she in love with Chat Noir instead this whole time?   
Chat Noires lips tugged into a smug, his feelings of envy quickly dissipating, now only thoughts of just her. Who she was, what he could do better for her, if only he could have gotten to really know her. He admired her bluebell eyes, exactly the same color as Ladybugs. Her freckles spread across her nose and speckled across her cheeks, he wanted to kiss each one on her face. Her pink lush lips, then spreading across into a smile he couldn't help feel himself blush. He felt like a school boy all over again.

What has she got herself into? She could feel everyone's eyes on her, she never wanted this much attention in her life and it's beginning to make her feel embarrassed. First her own business with Gabriel now she's dancing with the hero of France. She thinking about it overwhelmed her, almost putting her into a stop.  
“Marinette,” Chat Noir called for her softly, making her fears melt away. “Just focus on me.” He reassured.  
Marinette thought that probably make things even worse but when she met his gaze she was calm, enchanted by his cat like green eyes. He gave a soft smile and finished the rest of the song. A loud applause came from everyone who participated in the dance, before she could even make another step Chat Noir led her out of a courtyard near the Louvre.   
Silence was between them, awkward silence. She genuinely liked Chat, why was it was so hard to open up to him? Nonetheless even speak to him?  
Chat Noir analyzed the young girl top to bottom. Her black and red dress she's wearing already looked like so much of Ladybug, he was starting to really believe it every second. Becoming more thrilled.  
“You're really amazing.”  
Marinette surprised by his words looked up at him, he was leaning against pillar as she sat on one of the benches, resting her feet from the dancing.  
She could feel herself becoming hot again and just wanted to run, but made herself stay put.  
“What made you say that?” She asked.

“You're a lot stronger than you think you are.” He replied coolly. And it was true. The burden she's carried and especially if she is Ladybug the amount of loss she carries on her shoulders. The stress and her other life was just as too much like Chat Noirs. And he got rid of one of them.   
Marinette gazed upon the hero, not quite sure how to respond or even react.  
“I have to get back to my design pieces, excuse me.” She got up to her feet and began to take a step but she froze. This was her chance, if she doesn't do it now it'll be like with Adrien all over again. It's the perfect night, and they're officially alone. It's been so long they've been alone like this.  
Chat Noir waited patiently, curiously looking at her face as she thought hard.  
Marinette's heart never pounded this hard before, she put her hands on her chest feeling it going against her chest, racing faster by the minute.  
“Chat Noir,” she began, slowly exhaling. Determined, she faced Chat Noir once more her eyes furrowed forward with nervousness, “I love you.”

Hearing those three words was his absolute dream. Especially from someone he loved and admired. His eyes widened and felt like his heart was struck with an arrow from Cupid itself. All he wanted to do was take her now for himself, he already had imagining so many things he was doing with her but quickly switched back to reality, seeing the young girl anxiously waiting for an answer. Before he could even respond Marinette put her hand up.  
“And I completely understand that you can't have a relationship,” she continued, “you have to keep your identity and not he distracted. I had to let you know, I won't try to pursue you but I didn't want to regret not telling you.”

Chat Noir shook his head, only if she knew. If only she knew. It was taking a lot of self control for him to not reveal himself right then and there. He wanted to kiss her luscious pink lips so badly, he started to clench his fists. Even he was having a hard time himself, hearing this confession. He was ecstatic, especially coming from Marinette he felt so honored to be loved by her, twice in fact. And if she was Ladybug it would make him explode.   
“Marinette,” He started off, inching closer to her, putting his claw like hands over her eyes.   
She didn't say a word. The young girl would do anything he asked at this point. If he asked to run away with him or her to sacrifice herself she would do it in heartbeat.   
“Don't move,” he said softly, his hand still covering her eyes. Silence from Marinette, suddenly feeling so calm just by the touch of his hand covering her sight.

“Claws off,” he commanded as he de-transformed into his civilian form. Plagg watched what was happening and even covered his own tiny mouth, swirling into his pocket. Definitely not the time to tease or mock Adrien.   
Marinette felt goosebumps knowing that he de-transformed with the similar command she does with Tikki. Still she was silent, waiting patiently for Chat Noirs next request. 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered to her, his breath ever so lightly brushing upon her skin. He used his left hand to caress her cheek. It felt so normal to him touching her like this. It was casual, as if they've been like this before.   
Marinette felt like she was going to faint by his request, it was just a simple kiss but at the same time it wasn't just any kiss. It was kiss from Chat Noir, a kiss that made her heart pound, a kiss that made her feel extremely hot that she was sure she already had a fever.

“Yes.” She replied to him. As soon as she gave her answer Chat Noir, well now Adrien did hesitate a single second and engulfed her lips. He didn't mean to kiss so hard but he couldn't wait anymore. It felt like he was trying to suck the life out of her but he just wanted her so badly, he had to contain himself. This will have to do, at least it should calm him for the rest of the evening from his thoughts from earlier. They both parted for a moment but Adrien went in for one more and Marinette didn't dare reject him. Just a single kiss she felt so much love from him, she felt all his passion transfer through her. She slightly wished she would have pursued Chat Noir before she quit as Ladybug and maybe things would have turn out much more differently.   
Chat Noir still had her eyes covered.   
“Marinette,” he called for her after their shared lips, “I'll show you who I am, but I'm afraid you won't forgive me.”

She shook her head placing her hand on top of his as reassurance, “I'll always forgive you. Only when you're ready.” 

Adrien slightly bit his lip, he couldn't hide any longer. If they were gonna continue the way things were he had to spill. And he knew Marinette wouldn't dare say a word, but he was more afraid how she will react. Would she even recognize him?   
Slowly, he removed his hand unveiling Marinette's eyesight.   
Adrien's eyes lowered, bot daring to look at her in her beautiful blue eyes.  
“I'm sorry.”


End file.
